Odd feelings of Love
by Live.to.wonder
Summary: A collection of short one-shot songfics based on different characters in the PJO world. Bumped up to a T for suicidal theme in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not dislike Percabeth. PxA fans don't read or be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the song "Cochise" rights go to respected owners.**

_~Cochise by Audioslave~_

Like an old broken toy you throw me away. What did I ever do wrong? Was I not everything you ever wanted? The unexpected happens and you run away, oh so cowardly of you, you leave me stranded and weakly I whisper;  
>"Go on and save yourself,<br>And take it out on me!  
>Go on and save yourself,<br>And take it out on me!"

Then, when everything is better and your reputation is safe, you hold out your hand. And you are surprised when I don't take it, as I stare you down with my disapproving glare.  
>"You better understand,<br>That I wont hold your hand,  
>But if it helps you man,<br>Then I won't stop it"

'No', I shake my head. Her eyes bulge in shock  
>'What?'<br>I shake my head one last time,  
>'I'm sorry, it's over.' And she runs off sobbing, off to find comfort in the next charming young man who takes her fancy. And I repeat;<br>"Go on and save yourself,  
>And take it out on me!<br>Go on and save yourself,  
>And take it out on me!"<p>

Word Count:183 words. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the song "Roulette" rights go to respected owners.**

_System of a down-Roulette_

"_I have a problem that I cannot explain,  
>I have no reason why it should have been so plain,<br>Have no questions but I sure have excuse,  
>I lack the reason why I should be so confused,<em>

I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
>I, don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,<br>Around you,"

That one small kiss. The divine feeling of her lips on my cheek was enough to make me long for her, to be in her arms and never have to let go. The truth, I knew it was much to hope for such things but I just couldn't help but wish to be with her once again.

"_Left a message but it ain't a bit of use,  
>I have some pictures of what might be the deuce,<br>Today you saw, you saw me, you explained,  
>Playing the show and running down the plain,<em>

I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
>I, don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,<br>I, I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
>I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,<br>Around you"

I feel so confused, is this love I feel or a simple longing for my best friend? I have questions to ask, thoughts to share,

"Annabeth!" I Cry out.

What is this I feel for you, this harmony, the perfection that just your presence brings into my life. Why is it so tough, to understand the plethora of emotions soaring through me. Do you miss me as much as I miss you? Where are you right now, certainly not in the comfort of another young man oh so similar to myself?

I lay there my mind confused while my body lays relaxed at rest, the soft dabbing of a damp cloth at my forehead, cleaning the dirt and filth you left behind.

"You, you caused this. Why, why did you do this to me? Won't you come back, come rescue me from this wreck I have become?"

Thoughts of you cloud my vision, disrupting the normal thoughts and functions of the human body, 'Wake up', 'run', 'eat', 'sleep', 'live', 'survive' and so on. They all felt like impossible demands, how was I meant to carry on with life when I couldn't even figure out the mystery of myself?

What hope did I have without you there to guide me along? But yet, even now I still cannot determine the true meaning of these feelings I was experiencing.

"Do you love me, do you care?"

"I, I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
>I, don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,<br>I, I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
>I, don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,<br>Around you, around you, around you, around you"

_word count: 484 words._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the song "Inside the fire" rights go to respected owners.**

The Act of suicide

Disturbed-inside the fire

"Ooh, Devon, won't go to heaven,  
>she's just another lost soul about to be mine again leave her,<br>We will receive her,  
>it is beyond your control,<br>Will you ever meet again"

She was mine as I was hers. We had everything perfect, a strong relationship, approving parents, the most spectacular marriage. All of this was gone. It started two weeks ago, when Annabeth found out she was pregnant. It was the happiest moment of my life, not only did I have the most beautiful woman to ever live for my wife but now a new addition to the Jackson family! A baby. I was going to be a father, a dad. I, Perceus Jackson, was going to be a parent.  
>But all that had to end, because the world isn't perfect, life wasn't perfect. The gods had given us too much, they had spoilt us. Now was time they took it all away, destroying not one, not two, but three lives that would never experience the emotion of happiness again.<br>Three days ago our lives went crashing down before our eyes. Annabeth had just been to the doctors for a check-up. At first I had thought 'it's only a check up, what possibly could go wrong?' Now I felt like stabbing myself straight through the chest for even thinking so highly of the future, knowing our luck.  
>Our unborn baby had died, severe brain damage. The foetus was left unable to develop, until it was all too much for himher.  
>Annabeth cried for days. The next morning i woke up, as usual and got ready for work. I'd told Annabeth to stay at home and relax and try forget about it. When i came home that night I had the worst surprise of my life.<br>"Annabeth i'm home!" I had called out to my wife as i unlocked the front door and stepped inside, closing it behind me. No response. Normally at this time of day she would be in the kitchen cooking, a new hobby of hers at the time. I panicked;  
>"Annabeth, Annabeth! Where are you, are you ok?" I ran into the living room and nearly fainted at the sight in front of me. Attached to the chandelier was a rope, the chandelier was shaking, struggling to hold the weight it carried. The rope was tied in a loop around Annabeth's neck, a chair lay on the ground, which had obviously been kicked over.<br>Her body dangled pale and cold, her eyes staring blankly at me, glassy-like. Dead. That was not all though, on the floor lay a knife. Across her skin were giant slashes, as if she had been mauled by a bear. Every inch of her skin was covered in these giants scraped, blood even now still staining her chalk white skin. I collapsed to my knees in horror as i mourned for the loss of my wife.  
>I heard a voice in my head, calling out to me;<br>'Pick up the gun Perceus, it can be over so quick. Join her, surrender your soul to me!'  
>"Devon lies beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal,<br>Give your soul to me, for eternity,  
>Release your life to begin another time with her,<br>End your grief with me, there's another way,  
>Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her"<br>I walked over to the cupboard in the hallway. Opening the door I picked up the shotgun along with a single bullet. I walked back into the living room and untied my wife from the rope, sitting her down against the wall before sitting down next to her. I grabbed her hand and smiled.  
>"Fire, is all you desire, as she begins to turn cold and run out of time,<br>You will shiver, till you deliver,  
>You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again."<br>The sound of a single gun fire rings through the house walls. A minute later a young woman with ginger red hair and bright green eyes storms into the room. She gasps as she takes in the sight of the dead couple sitting there smiling, their eyes glassy.  
>She screams and falls to her knees. Fiddling with her coat pocket she brings out a small mobile phone. Quickly she taps in the three single digits of the number before hitting the call button and lifting the device to her ear.<br>"Hello?" She calls out in panic.  
>"Yes ma'am, what can we do for you?" The man on the other side of line responds.<br>The woman speaks speedily, her voice shaking in fright.  
>The man interrupts;<br>"Woah ma'am you're gonna have to calm down and explain short and simply what is going on. Do you think you can do that for me?" He asks her. The woman nods.  
>"Yes."<br>"Good, now please explain the situation."  
>"My friends, t-they're gone, I came over to visit and found them laying on the floor, hand in hand. They killed themselves, they're gone, they're gone..."<br>"Shh ma'am can you give me your name and the address please?" The woman responded by giving the man the street name and house number.  
>"My name's Rachel, Rachel Dare."<p>

Word count: 869 words.


	4. Chapter 4

**~A bit short but oh well, enjoy.~**

****Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the song "Headstrong" rights go to respected owners.****

Trapt- Headstrong

~Clarisse~

"Circling your, circling your, circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said  
>now I see the truth, I got doubt<br>A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out see you later,  
>I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold<br>See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
>Well now that's over<br>I see your motives inside, decisions to hide"

I drew my spear as the figure advanced towards me, it was Luke except with eyes of solid gold.  
>'What have we got here, a petty girl with a massive ego eh?' He teased in his metallic scratchy voice. I flinched instinctively before scolding myself for acting so weak in the presence of the enemy.<br>'Too bad within the next day there'll be nothing left of you so called heroes.' That was the last straw as I felt my temper flare and lunged forward aiming for the kill.

"(Fuck!)  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>headstrong to take on anyone  
>i know that you are wrong<br>Headstrong we're headstrong  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong<br>I can't give everything away  
>I won't give everything away"<br>Luke blocked the strike easily with his hands before countering the attack by slashing his scythe as I jumped over it, the blade missing my ankle by mere centimetres.  
>'So called heroes.'<p>

I saw my father staring down at me;  
>'You're pathetic, you dare call yourself a daughter of Ares?' A small tear escaped my eye, this time I didn't bother to hide them-<br>'You're no child of mine.'  
>Falling to my knees, dodging yet another deadly strike I rolled through his legs and jumped to my feet.<p>

"Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
>I see you're full of shit, and that's alright<br>That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
>Well now that's over<br>I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
>See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)<br>Well now that's over  
>I see your motives inside, decisions to hide-"<p>

While he twisted round I took the opportunity to attack, my shield crushing against his skull sending him tumbling to the ground.  
>'No daughter of Ares my ass-'<br>I smirked 'Bring it on.'

"(Fuck!)  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>headstrong to take on anyone  
>i know that you are wrong<br>Headstrong we're headstrong  
>Back off I'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong."<p>

**Not my best Chapter I know but I wrote this last night while it was fresh on my mind. ^.^**


End file.
